Only Time Will Tell
by spoiled-chick08
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are pregnant, how will they get through it? R&r please!


Brooke stared into Lucas's eyes. The tears wouldn't stop, and she wasn't going to try to stop them. "I'm pregnant," she repeated as if assuring herself. Her body started shaking as she started to bawl. Lucas tried to rub her back in comfort but she stood up away from him. God how was this happening? "Brooke," his voice had a slight edge in it. "We're going to get through this. I promise." Brooke spun on her heel with anger and hurt in her eyes. "Correction, I'M going to get through this." "What?" he raised an eyebrow shocked. "You heard me," she spat out putting the test on her dresser. "Brooke this baby is as much yours as it is mine," he said standing up. She laughed a little hysterically and tried to wipe her eyes. He stared at her confused. "What's so funny?" She laughed again through her tears and faced him with a look that could kill. "You actually think you're going to stick around for this?" "Yeah, I am." How could she think he'd leave her? "I'm not Dan." "Could have fooled me," she said coldly grabbing a couple of tissues. Lucas's face turned red. It took so much not to yell at her and leave. "Brooke just stop this. I'm trying to be supportive and be here. Can't we just work things out?" "I don't think I can ever trust you again," she said truthfully, looking up at him as new tears threatened to spill. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed into his shirt. "Brooke...I swear, I will never give you a reason not to trust me ever again. I promise. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you again. I'm going to be here for you and the baby, don't even worry about that," His words made her cry more. She yearned to hear those words for so long. She had to wonder if what he said was even real. Her tears subsided and she pulled away from his now soak and wet t-shirt. "How are we going to do this?" "I don't know," he answered honestly. "But we will. I'll tell my mom, and she'll help out I'm sure. What about your parents?" She laughed a little. "Like they're ever here." He pulled her in and hugged her for the longest time. Brooke closed her eyes and laid her head on his hard chest. God she loved him so much. They sat on her bed in silence for a long time. "I better get home," he whispered getting up. She nodded and stared at the pregnancy test on her dresser. He noticed this and frowned. "Brooke, come on, get some sleep" he laid her down and covered her up. "I'll pick you up for school in the morning okay?" he smiled slightly down at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She nodded and he left quietly. She cried herself to sleep.   
  
Lucas shut the front door to his house quietly. Karen was sitting at the kitchen table and looked up and smiled. "There you are," she smiled sitting down her mug of coffee. "I was beginning to worry." His face remained expressionless and he sat down and licked his lips. "What's the matter?" Karen immediately noticed his attitude. He looked into her eyes unsure if he should say the words that were daring to spill out. "Mom, I need to tell you something." Her mind went black of reasons. What could have him this nervous? "Ok..." she said hesitantly. He gulped and looked down at the table. "Mom...Brooke's pregnant." Her heart stopped beating as if it had completely shut down. No words could make it out of her mouth. She slumped back in the chair and a tear ran down her cheek. Lucas bit his lip and started to cry. Karen got up and put her arms around him as they both cried for a long time. "You're just too young!" she cried onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry mom," he sobbed. That seemed to be the only thing he could say lately. "I didn't want this for you," she started to babble hysterically. "You were supposed to go to college and get a good education and then get a great career and then start a family." "Mom!" he stood up. "Don't you think I know this? I know mom! I know! I didn't expect this to happen! My life is ruined! I know!" They both started to cry some more and Karen took him in a long hug again. "Lucas I love you so much. No matter what. Don't ever think I don't love you. Are you sure you're ready for this? This is the biggest responsibility in life." He shook his head. "I'll never be ready." She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Lucas sat there sobbing for a long time and Karen finally went to bed. Going down the hall he heard her whisper, "My baby boy."   
  
Lucas arrived at Brooke's house at exactly 7:40. He hesitated before knocking on the door. Brooke opened the door moments later, looking her usual happy and beautiful self. But on the inside, she was miserable. "Hey" she said lightly as she shut the door behind her. "Good morning," he whispered back, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. They drove to school in complete silence. It was a comfortable silence, though. Neither one needed to talk. The both knew what the other was thinking about. Peyton raised an eyebrow as Brooke and Lucas got out of his truck. What was Brooke doing with him? "Hey Luc," she said somewhat confused as he approached her. "Listen, I know we're not all the best of friends right now, but can we all work through this. It's important to me that we do" he sighed. "You're lucky I even let you off the hook," Brooke said angrily. "And I only let you off for one reason. But Peyton...there's no way." She walked off in a huff after giving Peyton a killing look. Peyton sighed frustrated. "She's never going to forgive me. You just need to get past that." Lucas sighed too. He knew she was right. "Why'd she forgive you?" Peyton asked heading to her locker. "She didn't really forgive me...she just put it aside for now" he followed her. "Still though..." she gathered her books. "At least you've gotten that far." The day went by so slow for Lucas. He hadn't seen Brooke at all, and he was starting to get worried. He always had her 7th period, and she wasn't in there. The last bell rung and he sighed. Finally. He had basketball practice today. Nathan, Tim, and a few other guys were already there when he arrived at the gym. Jake followed in behind him with Jenny. "Hey man, hey Jenny," Lucas greeted them. "Hey Luc," Jake smiled. "Sorry about Jenny, I couldn't find a replacement today." "I'll watch her," a voice came behind them. They turned around and Brooke skipped up happily. "Are you sure?" Jake asked. Brooke nodded. "Of course I am handsome." Lucas got a little jealous then. Handsome was his nickname. "Ok," Jake handed Jenny to her. Jake ran out to the court and Brooke bounced Jenny happily. "Where were you 7th?" Lucas asked concerned. Brooke looked up and rolled her eyes playfully at him. "I skipped." Just then Whitey yelled for the team. Lucas rushed out to the court hurriedly. Brooke went and sat in the bleachers playing with Jenny for what seemed forever, until Jenny showed some signs of being sleepy. Brooke laid her down in her arms and played with her hands as she started to sing in the sweetest voice to her. Jake looked back at the scene in awe. He nudged Lucas and Lucas looked too. He stared at her with love. "She's natural," Jake said as he started to dribble. Lucas kept staring and Brooke looked up with smiling eyes at him. He smiled and then was yelled to stop looking at girls by Whitey. Peyton watched Brooke handle Jenny and was somewhat jealous. She was the one that watched Jenny. Before long, practice was over. Lucas ran over and jumped up in the bleachers to Brooke who held the sleeping Jenny. Brooke didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "We're going to have one of these," she smiled. Lucas stared at Jenny and then at Brooke. "Yep." Brooke looked up into his eyes and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Everyone on the court was shocked at the sight. "Woot!" yelled Nathan on the court. "Go Lucas!" They pulled apart and smiled down at Nathan. A pompom was thrown at him by Theresa and it hit him in the head. "Hey!" Brooke laughed a little, and Jake came and picked up Jenny. "Thanks Brooke, you're a natural." "Anytime," she stood up and Lucas put an arm around her waist. The exited the gym like that, happily. Brooke leaned back onto him because she was feeling a little queasy. Peyton watched with pain and confusion in her eyes. What was going on with them? When they got to the truck Lucas stopped. "What changed your mind?" Brooke sighed. "Seeing Jenny...I mean Jake's life isn't screwed up. She's the best thing that ever happened to him. And well...I just don't think we should consider it a mistake anymore." His face brightened. "You really feel this way?" She nodded with a hand on her stomach. "This baby is a miracle and we should be so lucky that it's ours." They kissed again and Brooke climbed into the truck. Lucas sighed contently and climbed in too.   
  
Peyton drove home and tried to sort out her feelings for Lucas. Did she still love him? Maybe. "Ugh," she stopped at a stop sign. She couldn't figure out how she felt about him! Maybe she was just jealous? No! She was definitely not jealous. No way. "Oh gosh," she was jealous. She continued down the road and tried to get her mind off of that subject.   
  
Lucas pulled into Brooke's driveway and stopped, putting a hand on her thigh. "Brooke just let me talk," he sighed. She nodded and he began the speech he'd been practicing in his head all the way there. "This is a big deal. Having a child is a big deal. It's gonna be hard Brooke, real hard. But we'll get through all of this together. These next nine months...god I don't even know what to expect but from what I've seen on TV, I'm in for a rough road." Brooke laughed a little through her newly fallen tears. "But no matter what Brooke Davis, I love you with all my heart and I will love our child with the same love. And I just hope you can trust me again." Brooke sniffed and sat there for a minute and finally climbed over and sat on his lap and stared into his eyes with her hands on his chest. "Trust is a big deal for me...but I trust you. I know it's going to be hard. It's not supposed to be easy, and... never mind." Lucas grabbed her hands and kissed them. "No, tell me." She looked back up into his eyes with her tear stained face. "I-I love you." His hands instinctively went to rest on her waist as they made out in the truck for hours. Brooke opened her eyes as she pulled back to gather some breath. It was raining, pitch dark outside. Lucas saw too, and he just pulled Brooke on his lap and they sat and listened to the light patter on the truck. It was a peaceful sound. A smile slid across Brooke's face slowly and she had already opened the door and climbed out before Lucas knew what was happening. "Brooke!" he laughed climbing out after her. "Are you crazy?" Brooke laughed and just stood letting the rain pour over her. Lucas watched her. God she was beautiful. He went over and they twirled around for a bit, but sense finally came to them and they ran inside the huge house. Brooke laughed shutting the door and they both stripped to their undergarments. Which for Brooke happened to be a lacy red bra with panties to match. She squeezed the rain out of her hair and ran up the stairs. 'I'll bring you some clothes!" she yelled over her shoulder, disappearing into the upstairs hall. Lucas waited for a bit and finally Brooke came down dressed in a gray long sleeve shirt with the word ARMY on it and a yellow plaid pair of pajama bottoms. She tossed Lucas a red pair and a white t-shirt of her dads. "I hope they fit," she smiled plopping on the couch and covering up. Lucas went and changed and it turned out they fit perfectly. He came back into the living room to find a curled up sleeping Brooke. He smiled at the precious sight. He didn't want to wake her, so he laid down on the humongous recliner and fell to sleep. Brooke stirred as she awoke with sunshine in her face. Glancing around, she saw Lucas asleep in the recliner and she immediately remembered everything. Lucas felt as if he was being watched and he opened his eyes. Blue eyes mixed with auburn. He smiled, as did she. "I'd like to wake up like this everyday," he sighed happily as he went over and got under the covers with her. "Mmm, me too," she cuddled into him. The grandfather clock chimed and Brooke looked at the time. "Ugh it's already 10:00, we're 2 hours late for school." Lucas shrugged. She hit him playfully and got up. "We can't practice this afternoon if we don't attend at least 4 classes." Lucas' eyes widened as he remembered. "Oh crap! Mom didn't even know where I was! What am I going to do?" She smiled. "I'll find you some old clothes of daddy's and you can call her. Don't worry so much." Lucas kissed her on the forehead. "You're a life-saver."   
  
Lucas and Brooke both took a shower together; luckily it only took 15 minutes, and got ready. Brooke applied her lip-gloss and smiled at how perfect her make up was. Lucas entered her room in khaki pants with a lot of pockets on them, and a black shirt with white letters that said "Nirvana.' "What?" she smiled getting up, "I told you he used to be a punk." Lucas chuckled and examined himself in the mirror. He didn't look bad at all. "You ready?" Brooke slipped on a pair of maroon flip-flops to match her blue jean mini skirt and maroon t-shirt that was a cut v at the chest. "Yep." Lucas gulped. If she wasn't hot he didn't know what was. She smiled sexily and looped arms with him. "Come on handsome," they left the room. He smiled and was happy at the fact that he had gotten his nickname back. They drove to school and made it there exactly at 10:40. Lunchtime. Brooke climbed out on his side and they headed onto the lunch yard. The picnic tables were already filled with students. Lucas noticed one had all of his favorite occupants. Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Mouth. "Hey guys," he slid next to Peyton. "Hey Lips," Brooke smiled sitting on Lucas' lap. "It's Mouth," Mouth smiled. "I know," she smiled. Lucas slipped an arm around her waist and she leaned back on him. "Oh gross," Brooke caught a whiff of their so-called 'lunch'. "Haley what is that?" Haley looked down at her stray confused. "Uh...meatloaf." "I think I'm going to be sick," Brooke choked. Lucas watched her concerned. Haley laughed at Brooke. She, too, hated the meatloaf. Nathan slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He didn't want Haley feeling left out. "It is pretty nasty," Nathan replied sliding his tray away from him. "So what's up with you guys? Are you back together?" Peyton's head snapped up at this comment and looked at the couple for an answer. Lucas cleared his throat and Brooke looked uncomfortable for a moment. "What's going on?" Haley asked noting their attitudes. "We've got news," Lucas stared at Brooke for any response. She nodded and stood up to face them all. Everyone except them was very confused. Brooke bit her lip. How was she going to say this? She noticed everyone was waiting for a response. "I...uh we're," she moved her hand in Lucas' direction, "We're pregnant." Peyton's jaw dropped. Mouth's eyes went wide with shock. Haley didn't even have an expression. Her face was grave. Nathan shrugged and patted Lucas on the shoulder. "Congrats." Mouth nodded and tried to be positive. "That's great." He wasn't going to be negative when his friends were going through this. Peyton gathered her books and left. Lucas couldn't help but go after her. Brooke sat back down and looked at the table. Haley came over and sat next to her. She put an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, Brooke. I'm here for both of you. It's just a major shock to know that my best friend is going to have to grow up so fast." Brooke smiled a little. "Thanks tutor girl." "Peyton!" Lucas yelled and she stopped, making him almost run into her. "What do you want Lucas?" she asked neutral. "Don't be like this. Brooke is finally wearing down. Now is the perfect time to make goody goody with her!" Peyton sighed frustrated. "Lucas right now I can't even stand to look at her." He sighed. "I know this must hurt." She shook her head sort of angrily. "You don't know anything." "Brooke really needs a friend right now," he laid a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away and continued towards the building. He heard her clearly as she said, "Why? She's got everything." He shook his head to himself. Her parents were never around. But he didn't have time to worry about Peyton. He headed back over and kissed Brooke on the top of the head before sitting next to her. "Lucas," Haley sighed clasping her hands together. "I'm so sorry, my reactions are usually always bad. But I think you can get through this. I mean you're just getting a head start on growing up, right? Which is why now is exactly the time to tell you." She grabbed Nathan's hand and for the first time Lucas noticed a ring on her marriage finger. "We got married." His heart felt as if it had stopped beating. Brooke laughed a little. "Way to go tutor girl." She smiled and looked back to Lucas. It didn't look as if he was taking this well. Nathan squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Lucas?" she asked hesitantly. "You're...married?" he said looking back from Nathan and Haley. She nodded and Nathan kissed the top of her head. Lucas let out a huge breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Ok," he nodded trying to see the better of this situation. "Ok, this is good. Right, this is good?" he looked nervously at Brooke. She nodded assuring him. "Yes. Now I'd love to hang around my favorite married couple, but I need to get my stuff before the" the bell rung, "the bell rings" she sighed frustrated and they all got up to head to class. In class, Brooke sat down in a desk and Lucas slid in the one next to her. He wasn't ever leaving her side. Peyton watched the two as class began. They kept glancing at each other, and whenever they caught each other's eyes, they'd smile as if everything was perfect. But nothing was perfect for Peyton...she was in love with a guy who had no interest in her. Didn't the world just suck?   
  
School was finally over and Brooke threw her books in her locker and slammed it shut. Summer was finally here. She could relax and enjoy the quiet time...for now. Lucas came up behind her and tickled her. She giggled trying to squirm away. "Lucas," she giggled, "Stop! I'm going to peeee!" she squealed. He stopped seconds later. She probably would. "I wouldn't be surprised." She smiled and kissed him softly. "Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically. Haley smiled and bounded up to them. "Hey parents." "Hi wife," Brooke answered as Lucas wrapped his arms around her small waist. She wasn't really showing yet, but she did have a slight bulge. The whole school knew, and surprisingly, no bad comments had been made yet. "Hey Hales," Lucas smiled. "What are you guys doing tonight?" she asked. Brooke shrugged. "Well...I was thinking, what about everyone get together tonight? We can watch movies and do that hanging out thing we haven't been doing much lately." Haley smiled angelic. They needed to have fun. "Where?" Lucas asked. "We could use my house?" Brooke suggested. "It's huge and my parents are never home." "That's great!" Haley shrieked. "7 okish?" Brooke nodded. "Ok great see you tonight," and with that Haley skipped down the hall to find her husband. "You sure this is a great idea?" Lucas asked leaning against a locker. "I mean...if Peyton comes, I don't want to have to be a referee." Brooke laughed a little. "I don't have a problem with her anymore, Luc. I have you and I love you." He smiled kissing her. "Okay. I'll see you tonight my darling," he said trying to sound evil and ran down the hall to Jake. Brooke shook her head laughing. God she loved him so much.   
  
Lucas came to Brooke's house early so he could help her get everything ready, as did Haley. "What movies did you get?" Brooke asked taking a bite of a celery stick. "Um..." Haley flipped through the 3 movies she had picked out, "Ghost of the Abyss, Jeepers Creepers 2, and Stuck on You." "Ugh, you couldn't have got a romantic? Oh well, all the more reason to cuddle," she smiled leaning back on Lucas. The doorbell rang, and Haley ran to answer it. "Hey Nate," she smiled giving her husband a kiss. "Hey," he shut the door. "Who all's coming?" "Um...Jake, Mouth, and Peyton are the only ones left." Nathan nodded and headed into the kitchen where Brooke and Lucas were kissing romantically. "Ugh you two get a room." "Already did that," Brooke pointed to her tiny bulge. Nathan rolled his eyes and Lucas laughed. Haley entered the kitchen with Peyton. "Hey guys, Peyton's here," Haley said. "Hey Peyt," Nathan smiled. "Yeah, I'll be right back, I have to pee," Brooke skipped out of the room happily. "Ya know she sure is happy for a pregnant person," Haley laughed as she watched Brooke skip up the staircase. Lucas laughed and grabbed a celery stick from Brooke's pile. He was about to take a bite but then Brooke's voice echoed through the kitchen, "Don't eat my celery." They all laughed and Lucas dropped it. Jake entered the kitchen. "What's so funny?" "Hey Jake!" Haley gave him a hug. "Glad you could make it. Now all we need is Mouth." "I saw him pulling up," Jake said as Mouth opened the front door. "Hey," Mouth greeted throwing off his muddy shoes. "Is it raining?" Brooke came down the stairs. "Yeah," he replied. "Ok well, lets go watch some movies!" Haley yelled and they all went to the living room. They were all pretty tired by the 3rd movie so there's no wondering why most all of them fell asleep. Haley and Nathan were beside each other on the floor asleep. Jake was strewn all over the couch, and Mouth had the chair. Lucas was curled up next to Brooke on the loveseat asleep, although she was completely awake, and Peyton was just lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. They had no idea they were both awake. Brooke got up and headed into the kitchen. Peyton, being awake, heard her and decided to talk to her. Brooke was getting a glass of water as Peyton entered. "Hey," Peyton said sleepily. Brooke sat the glass in the sink and looked over to her visitor of the night. "I was half expecting you to be Lucas," she smiled. "Do you want some hot cocoa, I can make it easily?" "No thanks," she smiled faintly. "Why are you awake?" Brooke laughed a little and sat across from Peyton. "First Trimester you don't get much sleep at all. Or at least that's what the book said." "Oh," Peyton sighed. "I'm sorry about everything Brooke. I never meant for things to get so outta hand." Brooke let out a deep breath and nodded. "Me too. But everything is screwed up now. I mean don't get me wrong I love Lucas and I love this child, but I don't know, this isn't what I expected growing up to be like." Peyton nodded. She knew exactly what she was talking about. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the quiet. "Peyton?" Brooke asked. Her voice was edgy as if she might cry. "Yeah?" Peyton looked over at her. "Do you love him?" she asked now facing her. "Who? Lucas?" Peyton questioned. She knew exactly whom she was talking about. "Yeah," Brooke replied as her hand held her face. Peyton pondered for a moment. "I don't know." "I'm sorry," Brooke sighed. "For what?" Brooke shouldn't be sorry for anything. "Everything." That was a good answer, and it was true. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now." "Me too," Peyton followed her back into the living room. Peyton plopped down on her ocean of pillows, and Brooke laid down next to Lucas who stirred and pulled her closer to him.   
  
Lucas awoke to a bunch of laughing, as did Mouth and Jake. Nathan smiled leaning up on his elbows. "They've been doing that for a while. I've just been listening to them. Ya know a girl's life is fun." Lucas chuckled wiping his eyes. The guys got up and peaked around the corner of the kitchen door. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were cooking. Christina Milian's song 'Dip it Low' played and they all danced around, each doing something different. Brooke grabbed a wooden spoon and started to lip sing. "It's late at night, he's coming home. Meet him at the door with nothin' on. Take him by the hair let him know it's on. If you understand me you're the one." Peyton and Haley giggled at her craziness. Haley was amazed at how good of friends her and Brooke were becoming. Brooke was so crazy, and she was having a baby. "I bet your son or daughter is going to have a blast," she laughed. Brooke smiled to herself as she continued on the pancake batter. The boys went and sat in the living room discussing their lives. Haley sauntered over to Nathan on the couch and jumped on his lap and kissed him sweetly. "You didn't tell me you were up." He smiled a little and played with her hair. "Can we eat now?" "Of course my darling," she jumped up and they all sighed practically running to the kitchen. Lucas burped after finishing his eggs and Brooke hit him playfully on the chest. "Well thanks for this get together, but I bet Jenny really misses me," Jake got up. "Bye Jake!" Haley said as she sat on Nathan's lap. "Give Jenny my love," Brooke smiled. He waved goodbye and left. After that, everyone left gradually until it was just Brooke and Lucas. "I'm so taking a shower," Brooke headed up the stairs. Lucas ran up and scooped her in his arms. "Me too," he smiled before she kissed him lovingly.   
  
Brooke yawned turning over and looking into her husband's wonderful icy blue eyes. "Good morning," she said sleepily. Lucas smiled and kissed her. "Good morning." Their bedroom door opened and in ran Laney and Laken. They screamed jumping on the bed. Brooke laughed and pulled Laken down and started to kiss him all over the face. Lucas tickled Laney and she fell on top of him. "Ok!" laughed Laney. "I give! I give!" Lucas laughed and let her go. Brooke had Laken wrapped in her arms. "That's not fair," Laney pouted curling up to Brooke. Brooke wrapped her arm around Laney too. Lucas smiled at the scene. His life was absolutely perfect. "Hey you guys, you wanna make mommy breakfast in bed?" "Yeah!" they squealed jumping up and running out of the room. Brooke smiled and kissed Lucas passionately. "I love you." He smiled. "Mmm, I love you too." He got up and followed his kids down the stairs. Brooke sighed happily and fell back on the bed. Her life was perfect. The phone rang then. "I'll get it!" she yelled and picked up the phone on her nightstand. "Hello?" her voice sounded happily over the line. "Tigger!" an excited voice shrieked. Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Tutor girl?" Haley laughed. "I'm so glad I got a hold of you guys! I'm trying to get a reunion together. What do ya say?" Brooke smiled. This was out of the blue. "When?" "Um...I was thinking about this Saturday at Karen's Café," she could practically see Haley smiling on the other end. "Saturday..." Brooke looked at the calendar, "Sure." "Oh my god! I can't wait!" Haley squealed. "Who's all going?" Brooke got out of bed stretching. "Everyone!" she replied. "No! Nathan!" she started in a fit of giggles. "Stooop! I'm on the phooooone!" Haley's giggles subsided. "How are my favorite twins?" "They're making me breakfast at the moment," Brooke smiled to herself. "Ok! Um...well I've got to go before Nathan eats everything," Haley sighed. "See ya Saturday tutor girl," Brooke hung up. She entered the kitchen and the smell of eggs hit her. "Mmm," she wrapped her arms around Lucas. "No!" Laney whined. "You're supposed to stay in bed!" "If it's okay with you, I'd rather eat in the kitchen and have a family meal," she smiled sarcastically. "We've been eating out late lately." "Fine," Laken rolled his eyes. Brooke tickled him making him lose his solemn look. "Moom! Stooop!" She kissed him on the head and sat down "Haley just called..." she smiled as Lucas' head snapped to look at her in confusion. "Is something wrong with her?" his eyes narrowed. Her smile told him no and he sighed with relief. "What did she need?" "She's planning a reunion at your mom's Café on Saturday. Are you up for it?" she played with a spoon that was sitting on the counter. "What about the kids?" he asked looking over as Laney and Laken fought over who got to mix the pancake batter. "They can go," he protested. "Don't you guys want to go see grandma?" "Yea!" Laney yelled frustrated as she tried to pull the big wooden spoon from Laken. "Give it to me! It's my turn!" Brooke smirked taking the spoon from both of them. "How about I do it?" "I guess," Lucas sighed going back to the eggs.   
  
Brooke smiled as she slid out of the black SUV, with Laken and Laney right behind her. "Brooke! Lucas!" Haley squealed running out of the café looking like a maniac. "Hey tutor girl," Brooke said in her usual chipper voice as Haley hugged both of them. "Hey you guys," Haley knelt down to the twins' height. "Hi aunt Haley," they said in unison. "God 5 years is too long," she sighed standing up. Lucas smiled hugging her again. "I've missed you Hales." She laughed hugging him back. "I've missed you too. Now get in there before my guests have a heart attack." Brooke laughed sweeping Laney in her arms. Lucas did the same with Laken. When they entered Karen squealed running over and kissing her grandchildren. "Oh you made it!" she shrieked hugging Lucas and Brooke. Brooke laughed and noticed Peyton and Jake. "Hey guys," she ran over and hugged both of them. "Hey Brookie," Peyton smiled. "How are ya?" Jake asked leaning back in the booth. Laney squealed jumping on her back. "Peachy," she said sarcastically as she spun her daughter around a few times. "Where's Jenny?" Lucas came up behind her. "Uh she went with Nathan to get Karen a few things," Peyton smiled. "Man Lucas you've became a man," she said noticing how muscley he had gotten. Brooke giggled kissing her wonderful husband and skipped over to Karen and her kids. "How have you been?" Lucas asked sticking his hands in his pockets. Peyton smiled faintly. God she had missed him. "Married, mother. The usual." He nodded chuckling. "Yeah that seems to be going around." Brooke came back and hugged on Lucas' arm. "Hey handsome. Lips just called, I'm going to go pick him up, okay?" "Ok," he kissed her sweetly. "Hurry back." She smiled. "Mmm, I will. I'm taking Laney ok?" He nodded and she ran off to chase her laughing daughter. Lucas sighed as his two girls walked out of the door. Laken ran over to Jake. "Uncle Jake!" he shrieked as he high-fived him. Peyton smiled. She wanted a son so bad. "No you don't," Lucas laughed knowing what her look meant. "You want a daughter. Trust me." "Hey!" Laken shouted in defense hitting him in the leg. Peyton giggled. "I don't get a high five Laken?" she asked sounding sad. He shook his head and hid behind Lucas' legs. The bell rang and everyone turned to see who it was. "Hey I'm back," Nathan greeted opening the door as Jenny ran inside. "Daddy!" she shrieked running to Jake. "We saw Laney!" "You did?" he asked acting so interested. She nodded excited and he picked her up, making her sit next to him. Haley went over and kissed Nathan. "Hey baby." He smiled when he saw Lucas. "Hey bro, I wondered if you'd show. Hey Laken," he punched him playfully on the arm. Lucas hugged Nathan. "Yeah man, the wife got me out." "Where is the wife?" Nathan looked around. "And where's my little girl?" "Someone talking about us?" Brooke smiled with Laney and Mouth right behind her. "Hey!" Nathan hugged her. "There's my favorite princess!" he lifted up Laney as she giggled flying through the air. Haley watched him with a glow in her eyes. She'd tell them when they ate. "Mouth," Lucas hugged his old best friend. "Man, how have you been?" Mouth chuckled a little. "Great." "Now everyone's here," Haley smiled at the scene. Karen smiled lying food trays everywhere as Deb brought them out. Everyone started to talk and laugh, when the bell rang. "We're closed," Karen said looking up at the customer. "Oh." Dan smirked at the scene. "I'm heartbroken that I wasn't invited." Deb sighed. He always ruined everything. Everything got quiet as everyone stared at the man who caused their lives problems. Laney screamed and Brooke looked down at her with a questioning face. "It was getting too quiet," she slunk down in her chair. "What are you doing here Dan?" Deb decided to break the ice. "My two sons are here to visit and I don't even get a hello," he continued entering. "I don't think that's a good idea dad," Nathan said sitting on a stool. Dan's head snapped his direction. "If I need your opinion I'll ask." Nathan rolled his eyes and Haley rubbed his back. He hadn't changed. "You know Dan, I suggest you leave. We own this place, you're on our property," Deb said, her eyebrows high. She hadn't changed at all over the years except her marriage life...she had none. Dan's eyes narrowed in anger. "Fine, this isn't over," he stormed out. "It never is..." Lucas sighed plopping next to Nathan. 


End file.
